narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda is a member of Team Tanaka (Team 5) and one of the main supporting characters of the series. Background Yuki is a Chunin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small but powerful clan situated in Konohagakure. Her parents died while on a mission and she lives with her grandparents and sisters. As a child in the Academy, Yuki was a well- liked person but was a bit lonely though she later became friends with Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. She was one of the best students in the Academy and graduated 5th in her class. Yuki descibes her childhood as normal and the best childhood anyone could ever have. She is good friends with her teamates Kyo Kishimoto and Noboro Aburame who are extremely supportive of her. Her goal is to become an elite ANBU. Personality Yuki is a complex character, never really showing her true feelings. She is usually kind and shy, though can be cold and calculating and likes to manipulate people. She is very intelligent, more than people give her credit for. Yuki is very stubborn and does not like being told what to do. She can also be rather secretive and is easily depressed. No one really understands her. She is an unpredictable and spontaneous person. Yuki is hot -tempered and usually does not think before she says something as she is extremely opinionated (outspoken) and at times critical. This often results in chaos and (very) angry people. Despite this, Yuki can be overly serious and is known for keeping a straight face. She is a friendly and optimistic person and appears innocent, and because of this people tend to trust her. She can use this skill (innocence) to get information on or from an enemy. She is an extremely good liar and very argumenative. Yuki is extremely close to her clan particularly her sisters. And though she would never admit it, she has a soft spot for Neji Hyuga. Appearance Yuki has long (thick) dark brown hair (there are always strands of hair in her face) and (extremely) big golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail. In Part I, Yuki wears a long-sleeved green jacket and black pants. She also dons blue sandals similar to Naruto's and a shuriken holster. After becoming a Genin, she wears a blue forehead protector (on her forehead). Her appearance has not changed much in Part II, except that she now wears bandages wrapped around her leg and a pouch filled with weapons. She has grown taller and her hair is longer. Yuki is of slim build and medium height. During the 4th Shinobi World War, she wears Konoha's uniform, the flak jacket and a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Strong Fist. From this (the Strong Fist) she develops her own taijutsu style: the Iron Fist. Her weapons of choice are kunai, shuriken, posion bombs, a tanto, and wire strings. She is weak in genjutsu (though she can use her Hoshigan to see through genjutsus) and her chakra control is rather poor. Because of her poor chakra control, she is unable to do medical ninjutsu. This makes her rather vulnerable to her wounds and such (Her teamate, Kyo Kishimoto, is a Medic-Nin). She is a keen observer and actually quite strong. Her chakra type is Lightning Release. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu similar to the Byakugan. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her 360° enhanced sight (again like the Byakugan) and pinpoints a person's weak spot. Because of this, Yuki is able to use her clan's primary technique, the Self-Detonating Bombs. Ikeda clan members with particulary strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's attack pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Self-Detonating Bombs Similar to Deidara, the Ikeda use bombs to injure their enemy. They use their Hoshigan to find a person's weak spot and make small bombs and find a way to get it in the enemy (through cuts, injuries, etc.). When the bomb explodes, poisons used to create the bombs kill the enemy (depending on how much poison there is). Lightning Release Yuki's chakra type is Lightning Release. Though she uses many techniques, her main one is Lightning Release: Surrounding Orb, in which she surrounds her opponent with lightning that paralyzes them. She also uses Thunder Bolt, a technique where she attacks her enemy with lightning-infused weapons (i.e kunai, shuriken, etc.) . Stats Ninjutsu: 3.5, Taijutsu: 4, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 4, Strength: 2.5, Speed: 3, Stamina: 3, Hand seals: 3.5 Total: 26 Part I Introduction Arc Yuki is first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teamates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou form Team Tanaka (Team 5). Chunin Exam Arc Yuki and her teamates (Team Tanaka) entered the Chunin Exams where they pass the test (barely) and go on to the second exam. They find themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko) and watched as Sasuke in his cursed seal form beat up the Oto nin. Through an elaborate trick, they get the other scroll from a Konoha-nin team, sucessfully moving on to the preliminaries. Yuki is seen observing her teamates' matches and congratulating them. Yuki is matched up against Kohana Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, who by tricking her and using a posion bomb, knocks her unconscious. Kohana, however, does not stop beating Yuki up, despite the fact that she is still unconscious. Kohana is disqualified, and Yuki, who is severely injured, is rushed to the hospital. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yuki is seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Timeskip Ashamed of having lost her match against Kohana Takahashi (and sad because of the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, occasionally getting help from her team, Team Gai (as Might Guy had taken an interest in her skill in taijutsu), or Chouji and Shino. Within time, she improves, mostly in taijutsu. During this time, she also develops a crush on Neji. Yuki promises herself to get stronger. She is seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he leaves Konoha for two years to train with Jiraiya. During the timeskip, Yuki is promoted to a Chunin and improves her chakra control. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yuki is surprised to see Naruto after two years and at how much he has grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarassed about, once she realizes who he is, as there are not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Invasion of Pain Arc Yuki was with her teamates training when Pain attacked the village. She goes off to find her clan (the Ikeda) and when reassured by a friend that they were safe, immediately sets out and does her best to help the Konoha villagers evacuate. She is confronted by one of Pain's Paths (the Human Path, to be exact) who promptly kills her after trying to get information about Naruto. Her body is later found by Team Gai, and they attempt to get Sakura to heal her, although she is already dead. She is later revived by Pein's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Afterwards, Yuki is seen with the village cheering Naruto on. Shinobi World War Arc Konoha is prepared to enter into the 4th Shinobi World War. Yuki is placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, Sakura, her teamates, and her sisters. She voices her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division rushes to help the Surprise Attack Division and they soon engage in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Many had died. One of Naruto's clones soon arrives to help them. They are instructed to help Naruto and Killer Bee after they had finished up. Yuki is later seen running behind Lee and Tenten as she and the Konoha 11 rush to Naruto and Killer Bee's aid. She tells herself, for Naruto to hang in there and that help was on its way. When everyone finally arrives at the battlefield, Yuki is seen glaring at Madara Uchiha as she stood behind her sisters with the Allied Shinobi Forces. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Yuki's hobbies are reading, drawing, and collecting odd bits of trivia. *Yuki has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **Yuki translates into 'snow or happiness.' *Yuki would like to have a rematch with Kohana Takahashi. **Yuki's favorite phrase is'' 'Love conquers all' and her favorite word is '''justice.' *Yuki is afraid of heights and snakes. **Yuki has a strange obsession with trees and most birds. *Yuki likes to play shogi with Shikamaru. She has yet to beat him and he thinks she is troublesome. **Yuki has almost no sense of direction. She also stares into space a lot and can't cook. Quotes *(To herself)'' 'I am an Ikeda, and Ikedas don't give up!' *(To Neji) 'Never forget who you are.' *(To Naruto) 'Who are you?' SAA A while later... 'Eh? Naruto?!' *(To her teamates) '''We need to set an example for the next generation!' Creation and Conception Yuki Ikeda was originally supposed to be called Yumi Ishii but I decided to name her Yuki Ikeda instead (I do have another OC named Yumi, though). She was inspired by all the Konoha girls- mostly Hinata. Her team name- Team Tanaka (Team 5)- is named that because Tanaka is one of the author's (me) favorite characters in Black Butler. She is mostly based off Vietnam from Hetalia. Reference Sorry, I have no pictures though you are welcome to contribute some if you like :) I don't own Naruto- that is Masashi Kishimoto's. I do, however, own Yuki Ikeda. Feel free to edit. Please comment! By the way... do you think she is a Mary-Sue? Also, if you want, go check out my other OC, Yumi Honda. (I guess I like names that start with YU) Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kunoichi